


tides that brought us here

by dorianwritessomestuff



Series: the moon avatar (avatar!yue au) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Is Not The Avatar, Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Angst, Arranged Marriage, Avatar Yue (Avatar), Badass Katara (Avatar), Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Character of Color, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Suki (Avatar), Mental Health Issues, Minor Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Yue (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Strong Female Characters, Suki Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), The Gaang needs therapy, Yue (Avatar) Deserves a Hug, Yue (Avatar) Is Tired Of Everyone's Bullshit, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, writer needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianwritessomestuff/pseuds/dorianwritessomestuff
Summary: Everything has its place in the universe.Sun and moon are there for a reason, two spirits that give unspeakable power to those that are brave enough to control it. We were all born to play a role in a never ending performance, to say our lines, bow down and be remember by our words. Some are meant to be the main characters and some will play a major role and then never appear again.Yue’s path has been decided long before she was born. She is meant to marry a man that her father choses for her, to have his children and then die, unhappy and lonely, just like her mother. The young girl came to the terms with it and now, as a fifteen year old princess, she is ready to fullfill her destiny and then leave the stage permanently. But the fate is a tricky thing. Who would have thought that the spirit of light chose her fifteen years ago, as the new Avatar?Book One: Water. A tale of change, love, friendship and finding your destiny.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Future Suki/Yue (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: the moon avatar (avatar!yue au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004607
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	tides that brought us here

**Author's Note:**

> now, the truth is that i am really going through things. i experience a lot of flashbacks recently, feel really unmotivated and basically depressed. but i decided that the best idea to deal with my life (because i have troubles with accesing therapy thanks to covid) is to write something that will help me with coping. Avatar is my comfort show and i have always felt a strong connection with Yue and her story really felt close to me. even tho we both have very diffrent characters, i am really self projecting on her in this fic. so yea, i hope that you will stick around for all four books (Water, Earth, Fire and Earth!!!)
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** small description of panic attacks, mentions of male character being creepy towards a minor

Liyah smiled as she watched her daughter, playing with a snow ferret on the grass. Small girl was chasing the animal around, her dark braids jumping with every move. Her warm coat was thrown on the ground in the beginning of her game of tag, right onto the grass. Liyah usually would scold her daughter for not taking care of herself, but they were in Spirit Oasis. She could feel the warmth around her, making her sweat a little under her winter clothes.

„Be careful, Yue!” she said, narrowing her eyebrows. Her daughter probably ignored her and started running even faster. What a lively child, she thought, wondering if that’s how she was as a small girl. She did not remember most of her childhood, only flashes of grass and the feeling of sun on her skin. It was so diffrent from cold and unforgiving North Pole.

„Aput! Come on, I want to hug you!” Yue was chasing the animal around in circles, trying to catch her pet in her tiny hands. The animal squealed and ran again, earning a giggle from the girl. Liyah was glad that her daughter was allowed to keep the ferret after she found him in the snow, frozen and almost dead. She nursed him back to health, taking her task very seriously, not allowing healers to come and help her. Her husband gave Yue an raised eyebrow but he tolerated the small ball of fur, usually snuggled under princess’ clothes. Liyah sometimes hated the animal, who’s hair seemed to get everywhere sometimes, but her daughter was happy. It’s all that mattered.

If someone has told her seven years ago that she will have a child and love them more anything in her life, she would have told that they ate to omany sea prunes. But there she was, a light of her life, six year old miracle right in front of her. The second she saw her blue eyes open, touched soft dark baby hair on her head, she fell in love with her. Now she understood her mother, why she has always insisted on her wearing an additional scarf, why she cried so much when Liyah was getting married. Whenever she braided her daughter’s hair every morning, she was thinking about her mom, a woman with soft grey eyes and a smile that reminded you of soft summer breeze.

Spirits, she missed her.

She would have known what to do right now Spirit Oasis was one of the places when Liyah felt alive. When she could finally play games with her daughter, listen to her childlish ramblings about her favourite food or a new toy. After princess was born, she insisted on raising her herself, she wanted to make sure that her daughter got all the love she could give. And her husband agreed, happy that his wife won’t bother him or waste his time. He of course did not said it out loud, but she saw how his eyebrows narrow whenever she asked him about something. She wasn’t meant to ask questions, she was meant to listen and never question his decisions. Sometimes she wanted to take her daughter and escape this hellhole.

Yue’s cries suddendly filled the air. Liyah quickly stood up and rushed to her child, almost stepping on the ferret. Aput chippered, which sounded like he was angry about a close meeting with her boot. She kneeled right next to her daughter, feeling worry in her soul. Her daughter looked up at her, tears in her big blue eyes and lower lip quivering. She looked down, to see what exactly happened and she noticed that Yue’s skirt was up and her left leg was visible. On her knee she could see tiny droplets of blood and a lot of dirt and even small stones in the wound. Yue started sobbing silently, looking at the wound with wide eyes and scared expression.

„A-Aput w-was r-r-running-g too f-a-ast, m-m-ma” tears made her stutter and Liyah’s hands touched her daughter’s baby cheeks. Her thumbs wiped away the tears, Yue leaned in her mother’s touch. She was okay, it was just a scratch, but not for Yue. She was delicate, like a flower and she got injuried far too often and far too easily. Liyah was used to getting reprimends from her husband, for not taking good care of her. Then he will suggest on giving her to the nannies but she will refuse, starting a huge argument between them. She wanted to raise her child on her own, without abandonning her to advisors and teachers.

„Shhh, it’s alright, my little moon” she shushed her softly, wiping away tears. Yue slowly started to calm down, so Liyah let go of her full cheeks and turned around. She still heard her daughter’s breath being irregular but she did not pay too much attention to it, as she was now facing the pond in the middle of oasis.

She took a deep breath, then moved her hands in a slow movement, a gentle push and pull. Koi fishes were still circling around each other, not bothered by woman’s bending. As a huge droplet of water was formed and started dacing over the pond, she brought her hands to herself, making it come closer to her. Cries stopped and when she turned around, Yue’s eyes met hers. They were in awe, as if she saw her mother using bending for the first time. She then started moving her hands softly, gently curing the wound, until the blood had disappeared and dirt was gone.

She let go off water and let it soak in the ground, returning back to the nature where it belonged. She turned her gaze to the girl, noticing that her daugther’s lips were parted slightly, as if she was seeing bending for the first time. Yue has always reacted like this, whenever she saw her ma cure some cuts she made while playing with Aput or whenever she saw Master Pakku and his students on her birthdays. Liyah smiled at her and took her daughter’s chin in her small fingers.

„Close it, darling. You don’t want to get Aput’s fur in your mouth, honey.” Yue closed her baby mouth and Liyah patted her cheek. The skin there was squishy, soft, like child’s skin should be.

„I want to learn how to do that, ma” her voice was still shaking a little bit and her small hands started rub her eyes. Liyah smiled at her daughter. Her ferret climbed on her arm, licking Yue’s face. I’m sorry, Aput was saying, I shouldn’t have done that. I will protect you from now on. Or that’s what she thought the animal was saying, as he licked near girl’s ear, earning a soft giggle from her.

Mother put her hands on her her daughter’s, giving her a smile reserved only for her. Yue couldn’t understand why there was this saddness in her gaze, why her mother’s hands were shaking a little bit. There was a little bit of commotion this morning, dad was shouting at the men about fire and ships full of metal. Little girl did not connect it to why her ma’s eyes looked so tired today and why she took her to the Oasis.

„I will teach you tommorow, little moon.” tommorow seemed so distant for the young girl, a pout forming on her lips. Liyah laughed at her daugher’s antics, forgetting about the threat waiting outside walls of ice. She will worry about it later. She will think about their constant search for the Avatar later, she will worry later about the missing children among other tribes. Right now she was focusing on the gentle soul right in front of her, flickering with a light that she could not understand. The laughter soon died out, replaced by sudden silence. Liyah took a deep breath and managed to get one last geniue smile out of herself. And fish in the pond circled around each other in an eternal dance of balance and harmony.

  


*******

Yue has always been a quiet child, everyone said.

And it wasn’t a lie. Honestly, if it was a possibility, young princess would lock herself in her room, avoid chippering servants and read those foreign books that her uncle had brought from his long travels and battles. But she couldn’t, unfortunetly, but she really wished that she could. Feeling invisible because everyone is treating you like a dumb child is much worse than choosing solitary yourself. Like many people say – we can’t have everything we want.

But yes, Yue has always been awfully quiet. It all started when her mother often couldn’t hear her cries during cold northern nights, resulting in sleeplessness and dark circles under beautiful woman’s eyes. But it was worth it, she would say, as she was holding her daughter gently in her arms, rocking slightly on her chair, looking at her peaceful expression with such an adoration. Woman’s grey eyes seemed to lit up, taking away the weight of those nights that she spent looking after her one and only daughter off her shoulders. But as the years passed, Yue was still silent, only saying few barely hearable words in conversation. She would look at her decorated shoes, making a hole in the snow with the intensity she looked at the ground, not daring to cross her eyes with the nobles she was talking with. Her mother only excused anyone that had tried to talk to the princess. She was shy, she said holding little girls’ hand in hers, and everyone nodded and bowed slightly to Chief’s wife, leaving them alone. Liyah would look at her legacy with a worried expression, wondering if she would grow out of it and start opening up more.

The truth is, that she indeed grew out of it. Her mother wasn’t there to witness her child slowly start talking during meetings that her father forced Yue to go to or when she finally did small talk with this one servant, an old lady with a gentle smile and wrinkles around her eyes. Voicing out her opinion became less scary and she even managed to mutter silent „hello’s” and „goodnight’s” to her fathers’ advisors. She was proud of herself at that time and she knew that her mom would have been proud too. Or maybe she was, looking down at her child with her significant smile, right next to her ancestors who has always protected her. The thought made her heart feel warm and fuzzy – the thought that she was taken care of by powers that were far beyond her reach.

But Yue was still unable to talk out loud. But in a diffrent way.

She could feel her hands shake, as she hid them under the table, laying them down on her knees. Her coat was warm and soft under her fingertips, her fist clenched slightly, grabbing the fabric into her small hand. She hoped that no one was able to notice the wrinkle between her eyebrows, as she was barely containing herself from screaming at her father, from shouting what she felt right at him. He deserved it, of course, but it did not meant that she could do that. At least not in front of all the people in the big area that served the purpose of the dining room. He was Chief before he became her father – so she had to treat him as such.

„Now, let’s feast to celebrate the future union between two young and free souls!” the end of the Chief’s speech earned a loud applause and Yue fought the urge to sink into her warm clothes and disappear there forever. Her father sat down, visibly pleased with himself and did not even looked at her, as if past five minutes did not happen. She felt her knuckles go white as her grip on the material became stronger, fighting the urge to… do something. She wasn’t completly aware of what she wanted to do right now. Every single action that came to her mind would probably result in her father punishing her, in one way or another.

However, she had every right to lash out after her father announced her engagement. And she was apparently the last person to know about it.

Yue had noticed that this feast’s atmosphere felt diffrent – everyone’s attitude seemed off to her, way too cheerful with the recent news of the tragic defeat of their troops in the mountains near Omashu. Now she understood why men were drinking, women were whispering in each other’s ears and her father was strangely smilling to the man sitting next to him. Apparently she was getting married. To the guy that she has never met or even seen.

Arranged marriages weren’t a rare thing in the Northern Water Tribe but it still hurt. A lot.

She just wanted to escape the room, go into her chambers and cry. Her clothes suddendly felt weirdly uncomfortable on her, the fabric touching her in a way that made her skin crawl. She knew that it was only in her mind. Her dress today was bright pastel blue, with waves stiched onto it with a dark ocean blue thread and the fur coat she was wearing was one of her favourite ones. Her black hair was also pinned in a way that she liked – a ponytail with parts of her hair laying on her shoulders. It was the thought of marrying a guy named Hahn that was sitting only two sits apart from her made her skin itch. She shouldn’t feel this way. He could be a really geniuine and nice guy, he could actually make her happy. She hasn’t talked to him, how she could judge him because of her raw emotions? But she couldn’t help it.

She was angry, sad and disappointed – all at once.

Everyone became occupied with food that was served right under their noses. Yue shot a small glance at the big fish laying on the plate, surrounded by diffrent vegetables and other sea food. She usually would start eating by now, talking to other girls her age that decided to sit beside the princess and watch people performing at the feast with big eyes and a smile on her lips. She would laugh at her friends’ stupid jokes and maybe talk to her father about the performance, complementing stances and techniques. But now she felt like her stomach was tied into a tight knot, making the food look unpleasant and not eatable. Everyone seemed to not notice her distress, way to busy devouring the food right in from of them. She sighed, really pleased that they did not care enough to look at her face and gossip about what her expression meant.

She took a deep breath and turned herself to the man on her right.

„Father” her voice seemed quiet and soft, almost scared. Maybe she was feeling like this for some reason, even tho her father had never made her feel terrified. He was a gentle man, he rarely rose his voice at his only daughter. It was the confrontation that she feared, the fact that she had to at least try to stand up to herself. Yue has never been the one to argue with people and usually smiled softly when people asked her why she never disagreed with anyone openly. It is better this way, she said and then changed the topic, not wanting to actually talk about the reason why she has never questioned her father’s choices.

Chief was slowly eating the food on his plate, chewing on it silently. He was getting older, wrinkles on his face and she could notice few silver strands in his dark brown hair. Yue’s looks were definitely passed down from her mother, her father’s features were sharp and strong, when the princess was known for looking like a porcelain doll. She, just like her mother, was a petite girl with a soft face and huge eyes, so full of life and love. She often heard people whisper about how similar she was to Chief’s wife, almost a copy of Liyah and her beauty. The only diffrence were her eyes – blue and shining, while her mothers’ were gray like storm clouds.

At the begining it seemed like the meal was much more important than his daughter sitting on his left. Yue coughed softly, trying to catch his attention. He swallowed and took another bite out of the fish, visibly ignoring her. Yue’s hands again formed into fists and she fought the urge to shout right into his ear, forcing him to listen to what she had to say.

„Father, I wish to speak to you” her voice slightly cracked and Yue punched herself internally. Her father did not even looked at her when he spoke.

„If it is about you engagement, everything is settled” no, it is not, she wanted to say but bit her tongue right before words escaped her mouth. „Hahn is a good man, his father is a very infuential governor in our tribe. It is a good deal. And since I was not granted with son…”

„But father-” he looked at her as if she told him that she commited a hate crime and now was confessing it to him. Yue felt smaller under his gaze for some reason, sinking into her warm robes and looking at the plate in front of her. She felt his gaze finally leave her small figure and heard him talk something to her fiance’s father, who was sitting on his right side.

Yue murmured few words under her breath but she knew how much they would hurt him.

„Mom would not want it this way”

„Enough!” his loud voice made people turn their heads. Yue’s eyes cought his but she soon looked down at her shoes, feeling the anger pouring out of him. She knew that she messed up. She wasn’t allowed to mention mom at all and specificaly use her like this in arguments. But she would not want it this way – she would want her to be happy, to actually have a right to say something about her own life. She could feel the saddness at the realisation, that the history is repeating itself and she would be soon in Liyah’s position. Getting married to men that they have never talked to is slowly becoming sadly a family tradition.

„I know that it might be hard for you” his tone was back to normal, firm and sharp but quiet „but everything already has been discussed. You and Hahn will have a lot of time to talk to each other, if that concerns you. Now shush, I have certain topics to discuss.”

And that’s it. No other explanation, just an order to stay quiet and do not question anything. She felt frustrated, helpless and sad, she was tired of it all, she just wanted to make a diffrence, be able to say something, to not be silenced right after she spoke, she wanted…

Crack.

People gasped and whispered with each other but their words felt distant and odd. Yue quickly noticed what grabbed their attention and created such a loud noise that her thoughts were interrupted. Right in the middle, where a huge crab was layed down (possibly the main dish that was going to be served later), a huge crack in the ice was visible. She could see it clearly, dark lines on the ice, stretching dangerously close to the tables where people werre seated. Everyone seemed to be confused and caught off guard and Yue allowed her hands that were formed into fists losen up.

She did it again.

„I would like to excuse myself, father” she said, not even looking at him. Her eyes were fixated on the crack, that ominously broke the beautiful carving on the floor. It would take a moment for the benders to recreate it exactly the way it was, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She only gave them even more work with her outburst. „Can I?”

She could feel the stares on her small figure and at this point she wished that she had power to become invisible instead of uncontrolled power of waterbending. They all knew exactly that she was the one to ruin the work of the most powerful artists in the tribe, she could almost hear the words that they were exchanging with each other. How could she, an heir to the Northern Water Tribe, not control her bending? How could she be so ungrateful? Yue was growing more and more uncomfortable, even tho she was almost sure that it was impossible. Her mind was full of thought after thought after thought, becoming more and more paranoid. She knew that it was all in her head, but Yue could feel her muscle tense, body ready to fight or flight.

Her father sighed.

„Yes, you are granted my permission to leave” she turned her head to him, nodding in a silent „thank you” and then rose to her feet. She gently lifted her coat, to not step on the material and fall, slowly and carefully, ignoring every whisper or stare directed her way. Once she escaped the room and the overwhelming atmosphere of it, Yue covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed silently.

  


***

She knew exactly where to go to find a moment of peace.

Two days have passed after the dinner and Yue for the first time in a long time was in the centre of everyone’s attention. It was mostly because of her upcoming birthday – sixtinth, specifically. There were preperation for a feast where they would celebrate the end of her journey to the womanhood. It felt weird and scary, to be considered an adult. She knew that it wouldn’t change a thing in a way that her father and every man in the village treated her, but she could already feel the pressure on her shoulders that came with her finally becoming a woman.

She was going to be of marrying age.

For some stupid and childlish reason the thought has never really occured in her mind. It was really naive, to think that she would somehow be immune to it. Now her maids were gossiping about the wedding, how she would look in her wedding dress and how handsome her future husband would look in traditional tribal clothing. They all got quiet when Yue went into the room, but she knew that they weren’t the first ones to share whispers about the upcoming celebration.

Yue needed to escape from it for a while. There was no possibility to permanently get rid of this responsibility, she could only try find a way out that would only last for few hours. Either her father or Hahn found her, reading scrolls and books about bending techniques that her uncle brought from his travels and gave the curious princess to study. Her father was a pleasant sight, no matter how much he hurt her, she really liked talking to him. It was Hahn that she wanted to escape from – she did not like his company at all.

He wasn’t bad. Or at least he wasn’t bad to people around him. Her father seemed to adore him, as he was talking about recent hunt or how he managed to defeat an older and more skilled fighter. He was an eighteen year old boy, with broad shoulders and a strong jaw and cold eyes. And other people were finding him handsome, she was perfectly aware of the way other noble girls looked at him and giggled whenever he passed them by. But Yue wasn’t buying into his pretty face – there was something odd about the way his hand was laying down on her knee, even if she was fully clothed and seemingly safe.

As Hahn was becoming more and more comfortable and slowly entering her life, Yue knew one place he wouldn’t dare to go to. It was a restricted idea, in the first place, but the spirits won’t be kind to people that would interrupt their harmonic dance. Yue was one of few that frequently visited the Spirit Oasis and she knew that it won’t change in a long time.

She took careful steps on the wooden bridge, feeling the warmth slowly surround her and take place of the cold. Her left hand touched the right, slowly taking of her gloves. She smiled the second her feet touched the fresh grass, being able to sense the life coming from it. She dropped the gloves to the ground and rose her hands to her neck, unbottoning her fur coat. She won’t need it here, where the spring never leaves.

The coat fell down to the ground right onto gloves and left Yue only in long sleeved dress. It was violet, reminding her of flowers that she once saw in one of the books. Her fingers then took off her headpiece, letting her long black hair fall onto her shoulders. This part of her clothing was gently laid down, instead of dropping it without much care. Yue wasn’t going to destroy her one of her mother’s things. It was one of very few belongings that got passed down onto her instead of being thrown into a chest and never be worn again.

The Oasis has never changed since her early childhood. She remember the gates that she chased her pet around and where she learned meditating with her mom. The plants that grew there seemed to never change, never die and always stay the same. The fish in the pond also seemed to never age, always swimming in a circular motion. They were dancing around each other, black and white melting together sometimes. She liked the sense of stability that they represented – everything in the Tribe might change but Oasis will always stay the same.

Yue kneeled down in front of the water, her heels touching her buttocks. Her slender hand was formed into a fist and was pressed into her open hand. The princess bowed down, her eyes closing as she did so. She counted an exact ten seconds before her chin rose up and eyes fell open, drifting again to the koi fish. They seemed to not even notice her, but she was taught to respect spirits that lived in their tribe. She might not understand them and what exactly they were but it was not her place to know. She almost could hear her mother’s voice, saying her name, reprimending her when she tried to catch the white fish, feeling drawn to her even as a small baby. Our responsibility is to protect them, she said, explaining to her daughter the importance of this place. Spirits and humans need each other to co-exist in balance and harmony. Without those spirits, she continued, world will fall into despair and chaos. That’s why a few people vere allowed to visit the place – to not endanger fragile beings that lived so close to them.

Yue crossed her legs in front of her, going into the lotus position. She placed her hands on her knees, thick fabric of her clothes feeling smooth against her dark skin. As sun fell on her face, giving the princess kisses on her skin, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat there in silence, only hearing the water around her and her breath, slow and regular. Everything seemed to slow down, as she entered this blissful state with each second. Once she was ready, she started talking.

„Hi, mom” only silence answered her. She did not expect anything. Her tries to enter the spirit world has always failed miserably only ending with disappointment and frustration. She would get it one day, she reassured herself but doubt was sitting in the back of her mind.

„Sorry for not visiting you in a long time” she laughed akwardly, trying to fill the quiet Oasis with a little bit noise „A lot happened recently, you know? I am almost sixteen. Only three weeks left until I become a woman. I know that you would like to be with me on this day and I would love that too, but… I guess that you can’t.”

She fell silent for a second and then opened her mouth again.

„Dad wants me to get married. His name is Hahn and he seems… very nice, I guess. He is sometimes very weird to me, I really don’t like the way he stares at me, as if I was some price. But dad doesn’t see a problem, so maybe it is all in my head. I’ve been overreacting a lot recently, it is probably just my mind playing tricks on me. The marriage won’t be bad, you and dad got along even tho you met on your wedding day, right? And me and Hahn have a lot of time to get to know each other and maybe I will like him?”

Yue stopped talking as if she wanted to hear an advice from the dead woman that was buried a long time ago. After the only thing that answered her was the gentle sound of water, she groaned and hid her face in her hands. 

„Who am I kidding! I don’t want to marry him! I don’t want to be a wife, I am just a…”

_„… child” a male voice reached her ears, as she – or he – hid behind a pillar, listening to the conversation between men in the room. It was bright outside and the building he was in was built from a stone that seemed to look like sun blessed it with it’s color. He was barefoot and wore really comfortable robes, that seemed to be made out of thin air. There was laughter in the background, kids playing in the courtyard, probably chasing around each other on air scooters. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth, as he remembered them refusing to play with him. The only one that wanted to introduce him to the game was Aang, but he was quickly silenced. He appreciate his friend and his kindness but he wanted others to treat him like they treated him before. It was not his fault that he was the Avatar! He would have gave it away to any of his friends if he could._

_„Tahn is not a normal child, Gyatso” a voice of a monk was sharp and demanding and the boy flinched. He did not like monk Gonpo, with his stupid mediatation lessons and rules that he wanted all of the kids to follow. But Monk Gyatso, on the other hand, was his favourite teacher. He was glad that both he and Aang were under his wing, being shown the fun side of airbending. But Gonpo was for some reason much higher in hierarchy than Gyatso. Tahn couldn’t really understand that – who would want to be ordered by some dumb grumpy old man._

_„He might be the Avatar, but he is just twelve! I am not going to let you overwork the poor boy. He has to play with kids his age, grow up like a normal child.”_

_„We don’t have time!” the boy almost could picture steam getting out of monk’s ears and he almost giggled at the image in his mind. „You have a bad influence on the boy, Gyatso. I won’t leave it like that.”_

_Tahn heard steps, that he reminded him of platypus bear that was walking on his two paws. He knew that what they discussed was important, he tried to not think to much about it. He did not sign up for the whole Avatar thing and he wasn’t going to care about it that much. He heard his mentor sigh, as the other man was far away from the room._

_„You can get out now, Tahn”_

_The boy slowly walked from behind the pillar, feeling the blush on his cheeks slowly spreading onto his ears. The man that he now saw was old and you could almost feel the knowleage that all those years on earth gave him. Monk gave him a smile and boy’s eyes drifted down to the thing around his neck and the pendant that laid on his orange robes._

_An Air Nation symbol._

Yue opened her eyes and blinked few times, slowly coming back to her body. Did she- did she manager to get to the spirit world? No, she scolded herself, it was just a weird vision. You failed again. She sighed, feeling as her shoulders sinked down, as i fan invisible rock was placed on them. Her eyes drifted to the pond.

Fish were circling around each other over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the war is still happening  
> 2\. aang wasn't the avatar but he will be in the story (under diffrent circumstances)  
> 3\. yue did not need the moon spirit to survive, so her hair is black
> 
> check out the playlist that i use while writing


End file.
